New Finding
by Haraka97
Summary: Haraka and Wema have stumbled upon a murder scene with only they hyenas to blame, but manage to rescue a cub. How will this cub adapt to the Pridelands?
1. Murder at Night

**AN: **Well, Its been a month or so, and I have not posted. You can thank summer assignments for that, and work, but I am back! School has started up, but I should be able to post as long as the homework is not too bad, but who knows. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter One: Murder at Night

_"I want the pleasure of killing her twice. The first time was a thrill, seeing the light fade from her eyes, seeing the blood pour out. And what made it better, you didn't help your poor old mother. No, you ran away, deserting her, while she fought like a hero. So now, eat her!"_

_"No… no… NO!"_

"NO!" Haraka yelled out, tears streaming down his face. He looked around, seeing that it was only a dream, let out a sigh of relief. He got up, and walked to the edge of Priderock.

"You miss her don't you?" A voice said calmly behind Haraka.

"I just can't seem to get that out of me, having to eat her… I just…" Haraka said sadly, walking to the lion that was there, tears streaming down his face. This lion was the same who was in the dream, but yet he wasn't. This was Haraka's dad, Wema, who had killed his own wife, and almost killed Haraka.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could take back time and stop it, but she is now with the great kings and queens of the past. Let's go for a walk and try to have some much needed father-son time." Wema said calmly.

"Alright, I guess I could use it." Haraka said, tears still rolling down his face.

The father-son duo headed down from Priderock and started talking. It was still dark, and a fog was rolling over the Pridelands. The two were headed back to Priderock when they heard some yelling and screaming.

"Help! Someone, please!"

"Get them off us!"

"AHH!"

The two looked at each other, and both started running toward the screaming. Haraka was the first to arrive.

"AHHH!" Haraka yelled in horror.

"Hold on Haraka!" Hearing Haraka. "What seems to be the prob… OH MY DEAR LORD!" Wema yelled in disgust.

There on the ground in front of them was a mass of blood, bones, fur, and little chunks of meat. In the air was the stench of blood. Along with that was a young lion, blood staining its fur, deep wounds in its abdomen.

"There were hyenas, three of them, just about to eat this cub… and I think I scared them off." Haraka said, tears running down his face again.

"We better get the cub to safety, now!" Wema said almost panicking. He picked up the cub and himself and Haraka ran to Priderock.

"Mufasa, quick, help, NOW!" Haraka yelled, tears coming out of his eyes, running into the den of Priderock.

"What?" Mufasa said groggily, being awakened by the panicking young cub.

"There were these lions that were attacked by hyenas, and this cub is the only survivor! Please help! My dad is on his way here with it!" Haraka said still crying and panicking.

"Make sure that everyone is here, I will help your dad." Mufasa said, wasting no time and running out of Priderock.

"What the hell just happened?!" Simba said looking to Haraka.

"A group of lions was attacked by hyenas, and a cub was the only survivor." Haraka said, calming down.

"How many lions?" Nala asked in a worried tone.

"We don't know, there was only the bones that told us they were lions, but we couldn't tell how many." Haraka said.

Some time passed until Wema and Mufasa came back with the cub. The cub was still unconscious, but looked much better. Haraka could now tell how the cub looked. It was completely brown with a tan stomach, but had a black tail tuft.

"She will be fine; you saved her just in time Haraka." Wema said.

Haraka, breathing a sigh of relief, said "Good, now Nala has someone to play with that isn't a boy I guess, huh?"

"Awesome!" Nala said excitedly.

"Now onto the bodies that are out there. Wema, how many are out there?" Mufasa asked.

"I don't know, and there are only bones." Wema said, head hanging low.

"We might as well wait for morning, who knows what is out there." Mufasa said, sensing the pain in Wema. "You do not have to come if you don't want to Wema."

"I might as well; I've seen it all already." Wema said.

Mufasa replied with, "Alright then, we will head out when dawn breaks and investigate. I want all the cubs to stay here, just in case."

"Well, we might as well get to sleep again, the night still lingers." Nala said to Simba and Haraka.

The whole of Priderock became silent again as everyone fell asleep, waiting for the crack of dawn.

"Where am I?" a young voice said.

"Oh you're awake!" a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw a tan lion with a black tuft on his head and tail, and a black stripe running along his back. "My name is Haraka."

"Haraka?" she replied.

"Yea, what's yours?" Haraka replied in a cheery tone.

"Bellum." She replied.

"Welcome to the Pridelands Bellum!" Haraka said.

"Do you know where my mom and dad are?" She asked.

"Umm… no, were they traveling with you?" Haraka asked

She nodded slowly. She felt Haraka was hiding something. She tried to get up but pain shot up her body like a thousand needles being poked at her at once and she collapsed to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, AND WHERE ARE MY PARENTS!" She yelled.

Haraka, stunned, replied, "Ok, fine sorry. Look Bellum, you and your parents were attacked by some hyenas last night. You were the only one who survived. I saved you at the last second; your parents didn't have a chance." Haraka said, his eyes starting to water, remembering the images form the night before.

Bellum now to crying, saying, "W-what… no, n-no, this can't be t-true."

"My dad and the king are out investigating, I will let you kn-" Haraka was interrupted.

"I want to see my parents" Bellum said harshly.

"I can't let you do that." Haraka said in a strong voice.

"I said let me see my parents!" She was now yelling.

"Bellum, I'm sorry, but your parents are nothing but bones now in a pool of blood, the hyenas licked them clean." Haraka said in an apologetic tone.

* * *

**AN:** Probably my longest chapter yet, but let me know how it is, Thanks!


	2. Realization

**AN:** This is a good chapter I think, but let me know.

* * *

Chapter two: Realization

"What?" Bellum asked. "Bones and blood?" She didn't believe Haraka.

"I'm sorry, but you were the only one we could save, and even then you didn't escape unwounded." Haraka said, his eyes watering.

"No… We had just escaped our old pride because the king threatened to kill us all, but now they die to some lousy hyenas." Bellum said sadly. "Are you sure it was hyenas?"

"I think, it did look like hyenas, but my dad and the king are out investigating." Haraka said. "Let me wake up a few friends real quick so you can meet them. Simba! Nala! Get up, she is awake!"

"Oh cool!" Nala said, eyes shooting open.

"Give me five more minuets…" Simba said, turning over, waving a paw in the air.

"He is the lazy one of the group, and always complaining." Nala said to Bellum.

"Lazy! What do you mean?" Simba responded, opening his eyes finally.

"Works every time." Nala said, winking at Bellum. "That is how you get any guy up."

"Bellum, this is Nala, Nala, Bellum." Haraka said.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Nala said.

"And you." Bellum said.

"And that Simba, the prince of the Pridelands." Nala said to Bellum.

"He doesn't have a big mane for a prince." Bellum said.

"Hey!" Simba said to Bellum.

"Honestly Simba, it's true." Nala said to him.

Haraka changed the topic before Simba got into a fight with the cub. "So, what do we want to do today?"

"I just want to lay here, it hurts to move anyways, when do you think they will be back?" Bellum said.

"Soon, I hope, but who knows." Haraka said to Bellum.

"So what happened out there Bellum?" Nala asked.

"My parents and I were attacked by a group of hyenas. We had just escaped from my old pride where the king wanted to kill my whole family. We tried to come here, but they were killed by the hyenas if Haraka is correct." Bellum said, eyes watering. "We were supposed to start a new life, one without any problems, one with no worries. I was also supposed to be a big sister, but that will never happen now I guess…" Bellum started crying. Haraka put his paw around the cub. She looked up into his emerald colored eyes and all she saw was compaction for her.

"My mom too was killed while we were trying to look for a better place to live, but it was by my dad. He had been possessed by a demon. The demon was eventually expelled from him, and he is back to his old self, a kind and loving father." Haraka said to Bellum. He looked into her bright blue eyes and saw a comforting feeling roll over her. She enjoyed Haraka's presence, and wanted to be with him for as long as she could. "Here, I will be with you till you get better, is that ok?" He asked.

Bellum replied with, "Yes, thank you."

"We will leave you two be, right Simba?" Nala said, sensing a little something between the two.

"Umm… right, yea we will leave." Simba said after a stern look from Nala.

The two left the den and on the way out met up with Mufasa and Wema.

"She is awake." Nala said to the adults.

"Good, we will let her be for now, she has had a rough night. You guys are free to leave the den, the murderers have been apprehended." Mufasa said in reply.

"Alright, thanks dad." Simba said to Mufasa.

"Hey, let's go grab Mheetu; I don't think he is in trouble at the moment." Nala said to Simba.

"Ah, well, I just wanted to spend some time with you." Simba said to Nala.

"Ok, where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Just by the water hole for a bit, relax and not get into a life or death situation." Simba said.

"Ok… this is a little unusual for you Simba, are you alright?" Nala asked.

"I think, but who knows, I think it is something in the air." He said.

"Alright, if you are ok." Nala said to him.

Meanwhile at the den, Bellum had fallen asleep with Haraka. Haraka had his paw wrapped around her, and Bellum was smiling, she had never felt more comforted in her life.

"I feel we should not bother them." Wema said to Mufasa.

"Agreed." Mufasa said in reply.

Menwhile at the water hole…

"This is really relaxing." Nala said, sunbathing on a rock.

"So what do you think about Haraka and Bellum?" Simba asked Nala.

"They are a really cute couple, they would go great together." She said. "Simba I have to ask, do you like anyone?"

Now there were a lot of cubs in the pride, a lot at the water hole at the moment, but Simba turned to Nala and said, "Yea, I do, you?"

"Yea, I do, and you won't believe who it is." She said.

Simba's heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach, and said "Who?" in the calmest voice he could and walked up to Nala's side and laid there with her. Then there on the spot, she kissed him.

"You." She said to him, looking into his eyes. "I knew what you were doing, and Simba, thank you, this is perfect."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." He said to her.

The two spent the rest of the day together. Later on in the den of Priderock…

_"Haraka, now!" _

_"I won't leave you!" _

_"Haraka, you have to go. Run north, to the Pride Lands. You will be safe there. Now go, I will not allow you to be harmed." _

_"Haraka... I love you, be safe," _

_"I love you, too, Mom,"_

_"And now you will die... Just like all the traitors before you!"_

"_MOM!"_

"MOM!" Haraka cried out. He felt something there, another lion. "Mom, please don't leave me again." He said crying.

"Haraka, are you alright?" The lion said. "You were yelling a lot."

"Yea, I'm fine." He got up and went to the edge of Priderock.

"You miss your mom don't you?" A voice said behind him.

"Hey, you are walking again!" Haraka said, turning around, facing the other cub.

"Yea it hurts a little, but I'll live." She said to him. "But you miss your mom don't you?" Bellum asked.

"Yea, she was everything to me, but she is something I will never get back." He said, eyes watering. Bellum came up to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." She said.

"Thanks." He said in reply.

Then Simba and Nala came up.

"What adventure did I miss this time?" Haraka asked the two.

"Nothing life threatening, but, we just relaxed all day, you guys?" Simba said.

"Nothing much." Bellum said.

"Well we better head in, it is getting dark." Nala said.

"Hey, you guys did everything without me today!" A voice yelled behind the four.

"Who is that?" Bellum asked.

"It's my bratty brother, Mheetu." Nala said in reply.

"So, Simba, Nala, today, what was all that about?" He asked, smiling suspiciously.

"Were you stalking us Mheetu?!" Nala asked.

"What was what all about?' Haraka asked.

"Simba and I, well um… we kissed." Nala said, blushing.

"That's what I thought!" Mheetu said, "Wait till mom hears this!" He said.

"No, Mheetu!" Nala said, with no success as he ran away. "Great…"

"Wait, you two are together?" Haraka asked.

"Yea…" Simba said sheepishly.

"Wow, that's great, I knew it would happen soon!" Haraka said.

"Thanks, well we might as well head in and see what type of storm Mheetu started." Simba said.

The four headed in, ready for what Mheetu had prepared for them.

* * *

**AN:** I really wanted to get Simba and Nala together. I don't care if you feel it is too soon, I thought it was a good time, anyways, enjoy!


	3. Pouncing and Hyenas

**AN:** Hey guys! I forgot to say that the basis for New Finding was an idea of a good friend of mine. He is The_Lion_King_Posts on Ifunny. He is responsible for the thought of the hyenas attacking a band of lions that Haraka and Wema stumbled upon. Again, I wanted to say thanks to him and give him credit.

* * *

Chapter three: Pouncing and Hyenas

"Nala, you and Simba want to tell us something?" Nala's mother asked.

"Umm… well, Simba and I, well, umm… kissed?" She said hesitantly.

"Mheetu, thank you. Nala, I think that this is great! We always thought you two would be a great couple!" Nala's mom said.

"But… aren't you going to punish them? I mean they kissed and they are only cubs!" Mheetu said in annoyance.

"Mheetu, I have seen you with some of the other girls, if anyone should be in trouble, it is you." Their mother said in a stern voice.

"What!? But… wait, you've been WACHING ME!" Mheetu yelled.

Nala snickered to herself.

"Yes, I am your mother, now, head to bed, and do not bother Simba and Nala."

Mheetu headed to his part of the den, grumbling to himself.

"So, you are ok with Simba and me?" Nala asked.

"Yes, you two will make a perfect couple." A deep voice said behind them.

"Dad!" Simba said, running to his father.

"Well, we might as well go to sleep, maybe tomorrow, Haraka can show Bellum the lands." Mufasa said to them.

"Alright, that works for us!" Haraka said, with Bellum nodding.

Everyone fell asleep, Nala fell asleep onto of Simba. Bellum fell asleep beside Haraka. The next morning, Haraka was out on the edge of Priderock. Bellum came up beside him.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yea, just thinking, that's all."

"So, what are the borders of the Pridelands?" Bellum asked.

"Everything the light touches." A deep voice said behind the two.

The two looked up and say Mufasa there, with Simba.

"And what about that shadowy place?" Simba asked.

"That's beyond our borders, you all must never go there." Mufasa said.

"Yea, that's where you and Nala went to chase hyenas, isn't it?" A young voice said behind the group.

"Excuse me?" Mufasa asked, turning around to face the cub.

"Mheetu! I thought we had a deal!" Simba said annoyed.

"Yea… it finished when you started dating my sister." Mheetu said.

"Says who?" Simba asked demanding.

"Me." Mheetu said smiling and pointing to himself.

"I'll grab the antelope, you two sit here, this will be fun to watch." Mufasa said to Haraka and Bellum in a low whisper.

"Aren't you going to punish him?" Haraka asked.

"This is his punishment, just watch." Mufasa replied.

Simba and Mheetu started fighting, but it only lasted a few seconds. Simba had already been pinned by Mheetu, who was much younger than him.

"Whoa. Don't you know how to pounce Simba?" Bellum asked.

"No…" Simba said, shocked, and still pined by Mheetu, who was grinning.

"Never pick a fight with me, I always win." Mheetu said, finally letting Simba up.

"MHEETU!" A voice yelled from within the den.

"Oh shit…" He said.

"You are in for it now." Simba said, grinning.

"HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH HIM!" Nala came running out of the den, pouncing on Mheetu. Mheetu didn't even have a chance, when Nala pinned him, the two slid back a few feet.

"Ow…" Mheetu managed to say.

"GET BACK TO THE DEN AND NEVER BOTHER US AGAIN!" She yelled.

As Mheetu limped away Simba said to Nala, "Nice!"

"AND DON'T THINK I'M NOT ANGRY AT YOU. YOU COULD NOT EVEN PIN MY BROTHER! ALL WE ARE DOING TODAY IS POUNCING, THAT'S IT, NOW GET MOVING!" Nala yelled to Simba. Simba gulped, knowing that this was going to be a rough day. The two walked to the water hole. Mufasa also headed to the den, leaving Haraka and Bellum.

"Haraka, do you know how to-"

"I'm not Simba." He said.

"Good, that's all we would have been doing all day too." She was smiling.

"Want to go to the graveyard?" Haraka asked.

"Where's that?" She asked.

"That shadowy place Simba mentioned. I've also been a few times myself." He said, grinning.

"Alright, I want a little revenge anyways." She said, remembering what had happened only a day ago.

The two set off to the graveyard. In the meantime…

"STOP MOONING TO THE OTHER ANIMALS!" Nala yelled. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN!"

"Ok, fine." Simba said reluctantly and did what Nala told him. He jumped out and tried to get a grasshopper that was on a rock, but missed and hit the rock with his head.

"NO NO NO! YOU NEED YOUR PAWS OUT!" She yelled.

"Ok, got it." He said. "I wonder what put her in a bad mood." Simba whispered to himself.

Simba tried again and this time actually got the grasshopper. Sadly, it jumped away.

"Better, but, try it much more gracefully." Nala was finally calming down.

"Ok…" Simba said, agitated he had to do it again.

Meanwhile…

"So, this is it, wow." Bellum said. "It's really creepy." She hung close to Haraka.

"Look at the skull!" Haraka said to Bellum really excitedly. "Let's go check it out!"

"Hmmm… I don't know, I fell like checking out my lunch right now." A male voice said behind the two.

"I know they would make a nice cub sandwich." A female voice said.

"You have already used that one, think of another one!" the male voice said.

"I can't exactly; the writer won't give me anything else to say." The female voice said.

"Writer?" Haraka asked.

"Yea, the guy who makes this story up, he's a bit messed up if you ask me. We are all a figment of his imagination. Most of this comes from within his dreams, but some have happened in real life for him too." The male voice said.

"Oh, well, um… who are you guys?" Haraka asked turning around. He and Bellum gasped when they did. Hyenas, three of them, two looked normal, the other was really messed up. He was cross eyed, had a big fat tongue hanging out of his mouth, and was drooling way too much.

"I am Shenzi" The female one said, "This is Banzai" pointing to the normal one, "and this is Ed." Pointing to the crazy one. "And you two are lunch." She said, grinning.

"Run!" Haraka yelled.

The two cubs ran up a hill, into the Pridelands. The hyenas followed the two. Just then, Ed was tackled by an unknown thing, then Banzai. Then a loud roar came from behind the mass of hyenas and lions. Simba has nocked Ed out, and Nala has done the same with Banzai. Haraka, Bellum, and Shenzi turn around and see Mufasa there.

"IF YOU EVER SET FOOT IN THESE LANDS AGAIN, YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE DEATH!" He roared.

"Right… I was just leaving." Shenzi said, turning around, picking up and dragging the two unconscious hyenas' home.

"Simba, Nala, good job. Haraka, Bellum, we need to talk." Mufasa said in a stern voice.

"Right…" Haraka said, head hanging low.

"We will, uh, leave you guys." Simba said, running off with Nala.

When the three were alone, Mufasa spoke first. "I am very disappointed with you both. You could have been killed. I even said this morning not to go there. I am leaving the punishment up to Wema, since he is Haraka's father." Mufasa said in a stern voice. "Now let's go home."

It was silent the whole way back to Priderock. When they got to Priderock, Wema was waiting for them. He did not look happy at all.

"They are all yours." Mufasa said to Wema.

"You two are grounded until I say, no if ands or buts. Get into the den now." He said sternly.

The two walked up to the den, not making a sound. They both lay down beside each other, wanting to now just relax, as they were both still in shock from the hyena attack.

"You guys ok?" Simba came up and asked.

"Yea, just grounded until who knows when." Haraka replied.

"Alright, Nala finally taught me how to pounce today." He said.

"She got through to your stubborn head?" Bellum said sarcastically.

"That's one way to put it." Nala said, approaching the three.

"Well, we better sleep; it's going to be a while before we are out. It's going to get real boring in here." Haraka said.

"You two can always make out." Simba said.

Haraka and Bellum were speechless.

"Wow, you two don't know anything do you?" Simba asked. "Just tell each other that you like the other. Everyone knows it."

"Alright, fine, I really do like you Bellum." Haraka said to Bellum.

"And I do too." She replied, then giving him a kiss. The two nudged up agents each other before closing their eyes.

"We better leave them alone." Nala whispered to Simba.

"Good idea." He whispered back.

Then Simba and Nala found a spot in the den and nestled up agents each other.

"Goodnight Nala." Simba said.

"Goodnight Simba." She replied.

* * *

**AN:** Not too bad I think. I hope the hyenas are characterized correctly, and leave a review, I want to improve on this, Thanks!


	4. Love Hurts

**AN:** To all who will read this, it is extremely sad. I was working on this the whole week, trying to get it down, but I hope you enjoy!**  
**

* * *

Chapter four: Love Hurts

It was a bright day in the Pridelands. Simba and Nala were walking up to Priderock to visit Haraka and Bellum on their last day of being grounded. They walked into the den and saw Bellum giggling and Haraka smiling.

"So much for a punishment." Simba said to the two.

"Well, we can't exactly go exploring." Haraka said.

"Yea, but you two are together. At least Wema didn't separate you two." Nala said.

"So, what have you guys been doing the whole time? Making out?" Simba asked jokingly.

"That and talking." Bellum said.

Suddenly Wema walked in. He looked over to his son and possible daughter-in-law. He smiled to them and told them, "You two have behaved well, so, your punishment has been lifted."

Bellum and Haraka looked at each other and then at Wema. They both ran up and hugged him.

"Thanks dad!" Haraka said excitedly.

"You are welcome, now don't get into trouble." Wema said.

Haraka and Bellum ran out of the den with Simba and Nala.

* * *

"We are going to explore the rest of the Pridelands." Haraka said to Simba and Nala on the way to the waterhole.

"Alright, don't get into any trouble, Nala and I got bored with you two in the den all day." Simba said to them, Nala shaking her head in agreement.

Haraka and Bellum went off to explore the rest of the lands.

"So, what else is out here?" Bellum asked.

"Lots of land and animals." Haraka said jokingly. "But its nice that they won't bother us because we are at the top of the food chain."

"So, want to go to the outlands?" Bellum asked.

"No, better not, plus, I think Mheetu is following us." Haraka replied

"Good point." Bellum said, looking behind her, seeing if she could catch Mheetu. "Well, where to next?" She asked as they were walking.

"Lets just go along the border for now." Haraka said.

"Alright." Bellum said, rubbing her body along Haraka. He looked at her and gave her a kiss. Then the two heard a rustling behind them.

"Who is there?" Haraka demanded, turning around.

"Damn it! I told you to be quite!" a female voice shouted.

"Well you pushed me!" a male voice said.

Haraka and Bellum's eyes widened. It was the same trio of Hyenas they saw the other day.

"We have a bone to pick with you two." Shenzi said.

"Bellum, RUN!" Haraka yelled. It was too late. There were more hyenas surrounding them. Luckily Mheetu was watching from a distance and ran back to Priderock and told all the adults.

* * *

"Everyone, get to the den NOW!" Some cubs have been ambushed by hyenas!" Mheetu shouted at the waterhole.

"What? Who?" Nala asked her younger brother in the mass of cubs running for the den.

"Haraka and Bellum." Mheetu said to his sister. "Nala, I'm scared." Mheetu said to his sister, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's ok, lets get to the den, we will be safe there." Nala said to him.

"No, not about us, but them." Mheetu said.

"Mheetu, you know Haraka, he will be ok and I'm sure Bellum will be fine too." She said.

* * *

"You two will never see the light of another day again!" Banzai said angrily.

"Think again poacher!" Haraka spat at Banzai.

"Thats it! He will suffer the longest! Here is what I intend on doing." Shenzi said in a low growl. "First we kill the girl, then the boy, so he can die a sad death."

"I like it, you got a bone?" Banzai said. "I call first…" His voice growing low.

"No! you will not hurt her!" Haraka yelled, jumping in front of Bellum. But before he knew it, he was being restrained by hyenas, as was Bellum.

"Haraka, HELP!"Bellum shouted to him. Time slowed for Haraka, the bone slowed down and Haraka broke free of his captors. He ran to save Bellum, but was too late. The bone hit Bellum's skull with a loud and echoing crack. Haraka watched as the light fled from her eyes. Bone, blood, skin, and fur went everywhere. Haraka tackled Banzai and was about to slit his neck, but was once again restrained. He watched as the hyenas let go of Bellum's body, slumping to the ground in a heap of blood.

"Bellum, no…" Haraka's voice trailed off, tears formed in his eyes.

"It's your turn." Shenzi said in a sing-song voice, now holding the bone. Time once again slowed down. Haraka looked at Bellum's body. her fur stained a dark crimson red with blood, and yet, she still looked beautiful. Haraka then accepted fate, and thought to himself that he and Bellum and his mother would now be together forever. The last thing Haraka remembered was a crack.

Haraka felt a throbbing pain in his head, and could hear his heart beat very loudly. He managed to open one eye, and saw that the ground was moving by quickly and he was in the air.

"Keep moving Wema!" Haraka heard a silk-like voice say. It all seemed like a dream.

Next thing he knew was that he was at the den of Priderock. He saw Simba, Nala, and Mheetu all standing there. Each of their eyes widened at the sight of Haraka. Nala broke down into tears, crying into Simbas fur, Mheetu looked away, also starting to cry, and Simba hugged Nala. Then once again Haraka slipped into unconsciousness.

"Where's Bellum!?" Haraka yelled waking up. His dad, Wema was beside him, eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Haraka, you won't be seeing Bellum for a while." Wema said.

"No, I will see her now! Is she alright? She has to be!" Haraka was almost yelling now. "She is strong enough! You ha-"

"She's dead Haraka." Wema interrupted in a strong voice, tears falling out of his eyes.

"Dead?" Haraka was in shock. "I still want to see her." He said tears rolling out of his eyes.

"If you wish…" Wema said, still in a strong tone.

Wema picked up Haraka and brought him to the spot where Bellum's body lay. Simba, Nala, and Mheetu were also there. Nala had her head in Simba's fur again, and Simba had an arm wrapped around Nala. Mheetu was also crying into Nala's fur, and Nala had an arm wrapped around him. It was also quite obvious that Simba was crying as well. Haraka was laid down next to Bellum. Her fur was a dark red from all the blood. He nudged her, hoping that she would wake up, or that he would wake up from a nightmare, but neither happened. Bellum was gone for good. All the other lions had now left to leave Haraka in peace. He found a small, yellow, flower near by and placed it between her ear and head. He eventually fell asleep beside her, his last night with her. In the morning, it was time to bury the body. As Bellum's body was put into the hole, Haraka wept into his fathers fur, not wanting to see Bellum get covered with dirt. This was the last time Haraka saw Bellum.

* * *

**AN: **I did say it was going to be sad, did I not? Well, this is still not the end, I have more chapter(s) to put up, depending on how I feel. Let me know what you think, Thanks!


End file.
